vampire_the_masquerade_la_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Therese Voerman
|image = Therese_Voerman.jpg |caption = |character_type = Guest Player |portrayed_by = Whitney Moore |name = |also_known_as = |species = Vampire |clan = Malkavian |sect = Anarch Movement Camarilla |age = Unknown |apparentAge = |yearEmbraced = |birthplace = |family = Jeanette Voerman (sister) |sire = |childer = |ghouls = |thralls = |regnant = |domitor = |status = Active |deathEpisode = |appearances = }}Therese Voerman is the Baron of Santa Monica. She owns a nightclub called Asylum in Santa Monica as well as franchises in Chicago and New Orleans. Her sister Jeanette is going to run an Asylum franchise in Hollywood when it opens. Therese is a practical businesswoman. She constantly fights the stigma against the Malkavian Clan. She is currently playing both sides of the Anarch Movement/Camarilla conflict. Therese is played by Whitney Moore. 'Biography' 'Background' 'Season One' The Storyteller mentioned Therese as one of the Kindred in attendance at The Succubus Club. None of the coterie spoke to her. When Victoria Ash ordered all the humans in the club killed, Therese participated in the massacre. 'Season Two' Therese reminded X of "their arrangement". She pressed him for information, revealing that X has been spying on the coterie for her. Therese then told X to set up a meeting between her and the coterie. Therese came to Club Maharajah to meet Annabelle, Jasper, Nelli, and Victor. She told Annabelle that her "protege" X speaks very highly of her and asked Annabelle to apologize to X for her if she saw him. Therese said she recently lost her temper with X. She advocated for avoiding war by playing along with Camarilla control and then hurting the Camarilla from the inside. She pushed Victor specifically about whether the Camarilla has offered him anything. Nelli countered by asking Therese what the Camarilla had offered her. Therese refused to give up any specific information. As they were talking, Therese noticed a rat perched on one of the open beams in the ceiling apparently listening to the conversation. She confronted the coterie about why someone was spying. They tried to assure her that the rat was under the control of their Gangrel friend who meant no harm. The meeting was interrupted by the arrival of Chaz Price. Therese denied having known Chaz was going to come during the same time as her. Chaz announced that he was acting in his official capacity as the Herald of Vannevar Thomas. Vannevar had declared praxis. Chaz was there to inform them of the new rules and that Jasper had been appointed the new Sheriff. When Chaz asked to speak privately with Nelli, Victor and Therese went into a corner alone. Therese saw Jasper's appointment as an opportunity to have someone on the inside. Victor asked her if they should kill Chaz as their official response to the Prince. Therese did not agree with that idea but said she would not stop Victor if he tried. When the whole group got back together, Victor told Chaz that he was declaring praxis and challenging Vannevar Thomas for the princedom. Annabelle grew angry at Chaz and yelled at him that he had no right to speak to Nelli. Chaz asked Nelli if he had permission to speak to her. Nelli, almost crying, said that he did. Having delivered his message, Chaz left but asked for a short word with Therese. She agreed. Therese stayed just long enough to tell Annabelle to watch what she said in the future before talking too much gets her into trouble. Once out of sight of the coterie, Therese called Isaac Abrams to tell him that something was wrong with Nelli. It is unknown if she spoke with Chaz again. 'Relationships' 'Jeanette Voerman' Therese makes no secret of her intense dislike for her sister and becomes visibly annoyed when Jeanette is mentioned. She believes Jeanette has leaned into the stereotypes about the Malkavian Clan. Therese considers Jeanette irresponsible and unreliable. 'Character Information' *'Predator Type': Unknown *'Clan Bane': *'Backgrounds' ** Disciplines *Auspex **Level 3: Scry the Soul Possessions * 'Loresheet' Jeanette/Therese Voerman is an Advantage loresheet player characters can purchase. 'Quotes' *"Let me tell you something about my kindred. We have been persecuted from day one. I know you know the stories about Malkavians and how they act. We have been disrespected, not allowed to flourish, not allowed to grow. That is why it is imperative that we make a move that is to be respected and feared." *"...if you see Jeanette, run." 'External Links' *Therese Voerman in Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 'References' Photo References Category:Characters Category:Anarchs Category:Malkavians Category:Guest Player Characters Category:Vampire Lore Category:Barons